Miyamoto
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Après une vingtaine d'années, elle était de retour et avait enfin posé le pied dans sa région natale ; Kanto. S'enfonçant dans la forêt qui lui faisait face, la silhouette cachée sous sa cape, visiblement éreinté, déboucha sur un feu de camp. Là, elle distingua trois jeunes dresseurs, et puis plus rien.


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici une mini fiction en deux chapitres centré sur le Team Rocket, plus précisément sur la mère de Jessie !  
Je n'ai écrit que le premier, le deuxième est en cours. A la base, je voulais que le premier chapitre soit plus ou moins court, mais finalement, il est un peu long. Désolé. lol

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qui seraient susceptibles de trainer ici et là ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la première partie !

* * *

Titre : Miyamoto

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Takeshi Shudo ! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette petite histoire !

Résumé : « Après une vingtaine d'années, elle était de retour et avait enfin posé le pied dans sa région natale Kanto. S'enfonçant dans la forêt qui lui faisait face, la silhouette cachée sous sa cape, visiblement éreinté, déboucha sur un feu de camp. Là, elle distingua trois jeunes dresseurs, et puis plus rien. »

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La femme mystérieuse.**

« … Et là, son copain a débarqué de nulle part et m'a dit : « Tu n'vois pas la bague qu'elle a au doigt ?! J'vais t'apprendre à draguer les femmes des autres, moi ! Espèce de salopard ! » . Raconta Pierre en imitant la voix peu agréable du dit-copain.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Sacha.

\- Il m'a foutu une bonne droite, évidemment ! C'était une armoire à glace, le mec ! Son coup était tellement fort que j'suis resté cloué au sol ! Je ne vous raconte pas la honte… ! Continua le narrateur.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention avant de lui faire des avances. Se moqua gentiment Ondine. »

Le dresseur à la casquette rouge rit à son tour, suivit de près par Pikachu qui approuvait les dires de la rousse, alors que Pierre tentait de se justifier tant bien que mal sur le fait qu'il ne regardait pas les mains des filles en premier lieu mais le visage et l'élégance de ses belles, les yeux aussi brillant que les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel bleu marine. Soudainement, les oreilles de la souris électrique se dressèrent instinctivement et un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre près du groupe.

Les trois jeunes reportèrent leur attention sur la forme sombre qui s'approchait. Une fois éclairé par la lumière du feu de camp présent autour d'eux, la silhouette humaine -dissimulée sous une cape marron plutôt usée- fit un pas en dehors des bosquets et s'écroula brusquement à terre.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est Sacha qui se précipita le premier vers l'inconnu, ses amis sur les talons. Main sur l'épaule, il le secoua légèrement en lui demandant s'il allait bien, avant de le faire pivoter sous les conseils de Pierre, bras autour du dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande le futur Maître Pokémon au métis qui analysait le corps.

\- Regardez, il respire sa poitrine se soulève un peu ! Remarqua Ondine. Il doit simplement être évanoui.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Finit par annoncer Pierre.

\- Elle ?! S'étonna Sacha. Attends, tu veux dire que c'est une fille ?

\- Elle porte des bottes de femme et cela semble bombé au niveau de son torse.

\- Ah ouais, tu as raison… »

Jugeant ensuite que l'inconnue serait mieux près du feu afin de se réchauffer, le groupe la transporta jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, adossée contre un rocher. Pendant que Sacha et Pikachu s'occupaient de touiller la marmite qui fumait, Pierre, accroupi près de sa patiente, frissonna en sentant le regard perçant d'Ondine dans son dos et leva une œillade au-dessus de son épaule.

« Q-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Rien. J'te surveille, c'est tout.

\- Je ne vais pas profiter de cette femme, si c'est ce que tu insinues ! Assura-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, mon cher Pierre. »

Ignorant le sarcasme ainsi que le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la rousse, le plus âgé entreprit d'écarter un des pans de la cape afin de vérifier l'état des vêtements de sa patiente :

Par endroit, son uniforme d'hiver, ses gants ou ses collants étaient déchirés, signe évident que cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle portait cela sur le dos. Le blanc de sa fourrure qui ornait le col était sale et ne semblait plus aussi doux qu'avant, de même que la seule parties visible de ses jambes était égratignée. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Pierre, ce fut le « R » rouge qui trônait sur sa poitrine : Un membre de la Team Rocket. Elle ressemblait à une épave et l'espace d'un instant, le métis la dévisagea avec tristesse avant de replacer le tissu marron sur la partie du corps qu'il avait découvert.

Pour ne pas inquiéter ses deux amis qui étaient les plus méfiants -rien qu'à l'entente du nom de l'organisation criminelle, il préféra ne pas leur parler du motif qu'il avait vu et ferma un instant ses yeux bridés. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son visage en soulevant légèrement sa capuche et constata que la femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de profondes blessures, si ce n'est que ses joues étaient profondément creusées et que ses lèvres -dont le maquillage pratiquement parti- étaient gercées.

Pierre fini par se redresser et passa devant la souche où Ondine était assise en le regardant avec un sourcil interrogateur, coudes sur les genoux, paumes à l'intérieur du menton.

« Globalement, elle va bien. Diagnostiqua-t-il avant de rejoindre le futur Maître Pokémon afin de s'occuper de son dîner. »

L'éleveur mélangea à son tour la garniture des bouchées-à-la-reine et respira l'odeur alléchante qui s'en échappait, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans la casserole d'à côté, le riz avait absorbé toute l'eau et Pierre en tâta un peu afin de vérifier s'il était bien cuit.

« Voilà, c'est prêt. Est-ce que tu peux me passer les ramequins, Sacha ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens. »

Le métis le remercia et commença à servir la première assiette, qu'il tendit à Ondine sous les râles du dresseur à casquette. Une fois les deux assiettes restantes remplies, assis chacun sur un tronc d'arbre, ils dégustèrent enfin le repas.

« Quand même… je m'demande d'où elle vient… ? Demanda finalement la rousse en jetant un regard en biais à l'inconnue.

\- Elle portait des habits d'hiver elle vient certainement des montagnes.

\- Une voyageuse, donc. Conclut Ondine.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos suffira mais il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruit. Conseilla Pierre.

\- Et si on écrivait plutôt sur son visage ? Déclara Sacha, espiègle, un feutre déjà en main.

\- Mais t'es un gamin, c'pas possible… ! Rétorqua la dresseuse de Pokémon Eau.

\- Arrête ça, Sacha. Sérieusement. Tenta Pierre sur ton grave alors que Pikachu semblait approuver ses dires.

\- Sans espoir… Abandonna Ondine.

\- Répète un peu ?! Provoqua-t-il, sourcils froncés. »

Les deux dresseurs n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer qu'un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'inconnue qui pinçait à présent les lèvres. Pierre se retrouva immédiatement à son chevet, genoux à terre, avant-bras posé sur l'autre genou, scrutant la réaction de sa patiente.

« Où… où suis-je… ? Marmonna la femme.

\- En pleine forêt. Vous vous êtes évanouie, madame. Expliqua sobrement Pierre puis continua en voyant son manque de réaction. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, je crois… Répondit-elle en portant une main à sa tête.

\- Vous avez faim ? J'ai préparé à manger, si vous voulez.

\- …Merci… Jeune homme. »

S'installant sur un rondin de bois à côté de Pierre, assiette en main, la capuche toujours sur la tête, elle dévora le repas qu'il lui était offert sous le regard médusé des trois dresseurs. Quelques secondes elle tendit naturellement son plat dans un « Encore ! », que l'éleveur rempli, gêné.

« C-Comment vous vous appelez, madame ? Demanda Ondine.

\- … Appelez-moi Miya. Répondit-elle après avoir déglutit ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. »

Les trois dresseurs acquiescèrent de la tête et se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Toujours aussi curieuse, la rousse se mit alors à questionner la nouvelle venue.

« Vous aussi, vous voyagez, madame Miya ?

\- On…peut dire ça…

\- D'où venez-vous, habillée comme ça ?

\- …D'Amérique du Sud.

\- Amérique ?! S'ébahirent les trois amis. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allez faire là-bas ?

\- Quelque chose de… d'important. Répondit-elle sans plus de détails. »

Voyant que la nouvelle femme du groupe n'était pas vraiment en état de discuter malgré les forces qu'elle était en train de reprendre, ils décidèrent, avec un simple regard, de la laisser tranquille et d'animer eux-mêmes la conversation. C'est Sacha qui, après avoir pris une dernière fourchette de son plat, commença la discussion dans un soupir.

« Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, la Team Rocket ne nous a pas encore attaquée, aujourd'hui… »

Pierre senti que son invitée venait de se tendre à l'entente du nom de l'organisation mais ne releva pas, de peur de créer encore plus de conflits à sein du groupe.

« C'est vrai, ça… Répondit pensivement Ondine en abaissant sa fourchette.

\- Je me demande quel plan ils vont encore inventer ? Se questionna l'éleveur.

\- De toute façon, ils peuvent essayer n'importe quoi pour attraper Pikachu, on arrive toujours à s'en sortir, héhé ! Affirma le dresseur du Bourg-Palette, le visage enjoué.

\- C'est clair ! Ria Ondine. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils essayent de l'attraper mais ils n'ont jamais réussi ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils y arriveront ! »

Le faible rire que venait de lâcher Miya n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Pierre qui tourna la tête vers elle, curieux.

« Pourquoi riez-vous, madame Miya ?

\- C'est que… Il y a longtemps, peut-être… une vingtaine d'années, j'ai moi aussi essayé de mettre la main sur un Pokémon. Je l'ai cherchée à tel point que j'en suis devenue obsédée… Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, je devais l'attraper coûte que coûte… Raconta-t-elle sur un ton lointain.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, comme Pokémon ? Questionna Sacha. »

Ayant attiré l'attention du groupe, ces derniers étaient suspendu à ses lèvres avec pour seul bruit, le crépitement du feu autour d'eux. Miya déposa son assiette sur le tronc à côté d'elle et entrelaça ses doigts entre eux. Au bout d'une minute de silence, elle finit par rouvrir la bouche.

« Le Pokémon Légendaire : Mew.

\- Mew ? S'interrogèrent le trio.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi le recherchiez-vous ? Demanda Ondine.

\- Je crois que c'était… pour avoir une vie meilleure. Répondit-elle en resserrant sa prise. Oui, c'était pour cette raison.

\- Une vie meilleure ? Reprit Sacha, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- En obtenant Mew, ma fille adorée aurait été heureuse…Et elle aurait pu vivre correctement.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez une fille ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? S'intéressa Pierre.

\- Eh, t'as pas fini de vouloir sortir avec toutes les filles qui se présentent, toi ? Réprimanda mécaniquement la dresseuse de type Eau.

\- M-Mais non ! Simple curiosité, c'est tout ! En plus, si ça fait vingt ans et que sa fille était déjà petite, elle doit être adulte, maintenant ! Résonna Pierre en levant un doigt expert.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Concéda la rousse. »

Alors que les trois dresseurs réfléchissaient à la situation amoureuse si Pierre sortait avec une femme plus âgée, la voix de Miya s'éleva et attira subitement l'attention.

« Jessica.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma fille… s'appelle Jessica. Répéta la femme au capuchon.

\- C'est un beau nom. Commenta le métis en ignorant le regard immédiat de son amie.

\- Oui… Acquiesça la mère. »

Dans un nouveau silence, cette fois agréable, les voyageurs finirent leurs assiettes. Une fois terminées, Pierre assembla rapidement ses affaires de cuisine une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de dîner. Pendant que Sacha et Ondine préparèrent leur sac de couchage, l'éleveur se redressa, un sac de course à la main.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle un peu plus loin j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une petite rivière, en passant tout à l'heure. Informa-t-il en pointant un arbre du doigt.

\- D'accord, mais ne traine pas trop. Il fait déjà très sombre. Conseilla Ondine.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'fais ça rapidos. Madame Miya, vous voulez venir avec moi ? Vous pourriez peut-être vous nettoyer le visage et vous y rafraichir par la même occasion ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Suivez-moi. »

Lui emboitant ainsi le pas, une lampe torche à la main, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pendant quelques minutes, et débouchèrent sur la petite rivière dont il parlait. S'affairant immédiatement à nettoyer les assiettes ainsi que la marmite vide, Pierre se dépêcha de faire un lavage rapide, sous l'éclairage de sa lampe torche que lui tenait son assistante provisoire, assise sur un rocher juste à côté.

Une fois fini, ils échangèrent de place Pierre posa son cabas à ses pieds et prit la lumière pour éclairer madame Miya, qui venait de s'accroupir près de l'eau. Elle plongea ses mains gantées dans l'eau, les frottèrent entre eux afin de les laver comme elle pouvait. Elle recueilli finalement de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains et s'aspergea le visage dans un soupir d'aise.

« Au sujet de Mew… J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas tout dit, ai-je tort ? Demanda subitement Pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Préféra-t-elle demander.

\- Ce n'est pas en attrapant simplement un Pokémon que votre fille aurait été heureuse ou que votre vie aurait été meilleure. Je doute que votre fille aurait voulu uniquement ce Pokémon pour en faire son compagnon de jeu. La façon dont vous l'avez raconté ne donnait pas cette impression. Non, ce que je pense c'est que vous deviez plutôt recevoir quelque chose en échange de ce Pokémon rare.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Comme de l'argent, par exemple. »

Un sourire naquit discrètement sur le visage de Miya qui porta une deuxième fois de l'eau à ses yeux alors que Pierre fixait toujours son dos courbé.

« En effet. Admit-elle en regardant la silhouette de son reflet dans l'eau. En revendant Mew et en obtenant la somme colossale qui se trouvait derrière, ma précieuse fille aurait pu vive convenablement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était attraper Mew pour la sortir de notre vie miséreuse. »

L'éleveur contracta ses doigts autour de sa lampe torche en entendant le récit de cette dernière, et scruta l'eau qui coulait à un mètre de lui, signe d'une réflexion intense. Il patienta un peu et parla à son tour.

« Même si je n'approuve pas ce genre de méthode, je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez le faire.

\- … Tu sembles plutôt réfléchi, pour un jeune adolescent. Nota Miya après un moment.

\- Vous trouvez ? Ria-t-il en se grattant la tête. »

Flatté, il reprit tout de même son sérieux et continua après deux secondes de silence.

« C'est parce que j'ai de nombreux frères et sœurs… Se serrer la ceinture pour qu'ils aient de quoi se nourrir, ou encore faire le maximum pour qu'ils soient heureux malgré les difficultés financières, je sais ce que c'est…

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- …Alors, si on m'avait proposé une somme astronomique contre un Pokémon et que je serais dans la mouise, même si je savais que cela serait inhumain, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Avoua-t-il tandis que Miya se tournait vers lui.

\- Lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, que soit envers un frère, un enfant, ou un ami -et surtout pour leur bien, le choix est vite fait. Parfois, l'hésitation n'a même pas lieu d'être c'est comme ça. Conclut-t-elle en se relevant.»

Pierre l'imita en empoignant son sac de course et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du camp, il fit un pas en avant pour lui bloquer la route. Il releva la tête vers son visage caché par sa capuche et le scruta, comme si serait capable d'y voir ses yeux.

« Je sais que vous faites partie de la Team Rocket. J'ai vu le « R » sur votre uniforme.

\- Oh, je suis démasquée, alors ? Plaisanta-t-elle en continuant d'une voie enjouée. Je me disais bien que tes réactions sur notre conversation étaient étrangement calmes pour un honnête dresseur qui parle à une voleuse de Pokémon ! C'était donc ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit à mes amis parce que les connaissant, je sais qu'il y aurait eu une bataille inutile. Vous étiez blessée, ça aurait été lâche de vous attaquer dans cette situation. D'autant plus que visiblement, vous semblez ne pas avoir de Pokémon.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'en possède un et que je l'ai caché sous ma cape ?

\- Si vous en aviez un, vous vous en seriez servis assez rapidement. Ou du moins, vous vous seriez munis d'une Pokéball après avoir repris vos esprits si ce n'est que par instinct.

\- Surprenant… Lâcha Miya avant de se rapprocher de Pierre. Mais, sache que les ruses sont très courantes chez les hauts gradés de la Team Rocket. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton légèrement provocateur, comme pour l'intimider.

\- Merci du conseil. Répondit simplement le métis. »

Silencieux, ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin vers l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. A peine furent-ils rentrés au camp, qu'Ondine interpella l'éleveur dans un sourire moqueur.

« « J'fais ça rapidos », hein ? Ironisa la rousse. On commençait à s'inquiéter, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il d'une mine gênée. On discutait et on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

\- Vous discutiez ? De quoi ? Soupçonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Des sujets d'adultes. Rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire taquin. »

Pendant qu'Ondine boudait comme une petite fille en se recouchant dans son sac de couchage, Pierre jeta un œil à Sacha, qui dormait déjà de l'autre côté du feu, Pikachu dans ses bras. Un autre sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il rejoignait son sac à dos et en sortait son sac de couchage pour le mettre également près du feu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une couverture pour la donner leur invitée, un tremblement de terre assourdissant se fit brusquement entendre aux alentours. Cela réveilla Sacha qui se redressa à toute hâte, tandis que le reste sursauta, les sens en alertes, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

La réponse fut immédiate, puisqu'un énorme robot à l'effigie d'un Miaouss émergea de la poussière au pied du camp. Profitant aussitôt de la confusion encore présente, l'un de ses bras mécaniques s'étendit comme un câble, et vint empoigner la silhouette de madame Miya pour la ramener près de lui.

Avant même que les trois dresseurs aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de James se fit entendre par un hautparleur situé dans les oreilles du chat de fer.

« Il est tard alors exceptionnellement, nous ne ferons pas de devise pour aujourd'hui, les morveux ! Annonça-t-il, assis depuis le cockpit.

\- La Team Rocket !

\- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est Pikachu ! Et plus vite que ça ! Ajouta Miaouss, à côté du gosse de riche.

\- Comme si on allait vous l'donner ! Cria Sacha, sourcils froncés.

\- Relâchez madame Miya ! Poursuivit Pierre.

\- Hors de question ! On va faire un marché ensemble, d'accord ? Pikachu contre l'otage ! Imposa Jessie à son tour.

\- Vous n'aurez jamais Pikachu ! Clama son dresseur, le poing levé.

\- T'es sûr, morveux ? Je n'savais pas que t'étais du genre à délaisser un otage pour ton pauvre rat électrique ! Railla la voix de la chef du trio, contente de sa trouvaille.

\- Pikachu, Tonnerre ! Préféra ordonner le concerné. »

La petite souris jaune s'élança dans les airs et, après s'être chargé en électricité, relâcha toute sa puissance sur le robot qui lui faisait face. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'un des membres du trio qui venait d'actionner le bras de l'androïde pour parer son attaque. La foudre s'écrasa contre la paume en acier, et disparu au bout de quelques secondes.

« Sans effet… ! Constata Sacha, en claquant sa langue au palais.

\- Tu crois ? Provoqua le sourire fière de Jessie. Regarde mieux ! »

Sous le regard interrogateur des jeunes dresseurs, ils virent soudainement des gerbes d'électricités s'échapper de poing dans lequel était retenu madame Miya. Le cri de cette dernière retentit, le visage toujours caché par sa capuche, et ils constatèrent que l'électricité emmagasinée lui infligeait des dégâts. Alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus– certainement paralysée à cause de la décharge- dans le poing du robot, la voix de Jessie retentit une nouvelle fois.

« N'importe quelles attaques seront infligés à l'otage ! Alors Pikachu ? Ou bien… ?

\- Et merde… ! Jura Sacha entre ces dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Paniqua légèrement Ondine.

.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la blesser trouvons autre chose. Résonna Pierre.

\- On n'va pas attendre toute la nuit que vous vous décidiez, les morveux !

\- Hein ?!

\- Demain… ! Annonça Jessie d'une voix forte. Demain, à onze heures, au pied de la Falaise Sable ! On fera l'échange là-bas ! L'otage ou Pikachu ? Faites le bon choix, les morveux ! »

Pendant que Jessie riait à gorge déployée, le Smogogo de James apparut devant les trois dresseurs et cracha un vaste brouillard. Quand le Noarfang de Sacha repoussa la fumée, il n'y avait plus personne. Seul le dilemme imposé par le trio infernal ainsi que le rire démoniaque du chef résonnait encore dans l'air…


End file.
